Danielle Elizabeth Diana Chapman-Vause
by CoteWolf
Summary: Alex and Piper adopt Kubra's Daughter as their own. She is later kidnapped. they go to prison and find someone they lost. We all know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Vause was one hella good importer. She knew she was great at her job. She worked hard to work her way up the ladder. She stood next to her girlfriend Piper Chapman waiting for her boss Kubra, the Drug Lord, to come get her. Alex wasn't nervous, she knew what to expect. Kubra wanted to talk to her and Piper before they left for Paris. As she was helping Piper get her coat on a little girl walked past them cussing her head off. Alex watched as this child punches one of her body guards. He just grunted and followed her out.

"Damn something made her mad' Alex commented smirking. Little Danielle was Kubras only daughter. She was a hot head and mean as a bullet. Most people avoided her but not Alex. She loved the kid. She was only 5 years old and a badass to boot. Piper shook her head as the little girl. She also loved the kid. She just didn't think Kubra was raising her right. He had seen Kubra beat on her more times than she'd like to see. She tried to stop him but one of his guards stopped her.

"Poor kid" Piper whispered. Alex just nodded. She guided Piper into Kubras office and had her sit in the chair farthest away from Kubra.

"Ah yes Alex and Miss Piper, nice to see you both. " Kubra says sitting behind his desk.

"Nice to see you too Kubra. Um what's up?" Alex says her hand resting on Pipers leg.

"You probably seen my child running out of her yes?" He asks irritation. He looked at her and saw the woman he loved. Alex nodded her head. "Alex I want you two to take her. I'm tired of her, she's useless and constantly a fuck up" he said. Alex blinked and nodded her head. How could anyone speak about their child like that? Alex looked at Piper, she could tell Piper was tense. Anger just rolled off of her.

"What do you want from us Kubra?" Alex asked her patience running thin. Kubra nodded in understanding.

"She is your responsibly now" he said dropping the bomb. Piper growled and stood up

"Fine she is ours but we deal with her. You don't touch her again!" Piper growled. Alex grabbed her suddenly when Piper went towards Kubra. He stood up and pulled his gun out.

"Piper calm the fuck down!" Alex commanded knowing it only took one wrong word from Piper and Kubra would kill her without a second thought. Piper stopped and sat down, she was angry. No lived. Every child should be loved and cherished. She had lived that life. Her mother didn't give a rat's ass about her, her father was having affairs. She only had her brother Cal.

"I'm sorry Kubra, Piper doesn't like people calling children useless. Yes we will take her but I want to adopt her. She will be ours completely. I know you can make it happen" Alex says standing up her arms around Pipers waist. Kubra nodded.

"It may take me a while but it will happen. Your first drop is in Java. Make it happen Alex. "He says sitting down. Alex guides Piper out and to their car.

"Piper god damn it kid! He could have killed you" Alex yells.

"I'm sorry but he's wrong. Danny isn't useless! She's a sweet girl. "Piper yells back crossing her arms. Alex nodded in agreement. They drove to Danielle's school to pick her up. When the bell rung Alex got out of the car. She saw some kids picking on Danielle and walked their way.

"You're so stupid! You have a boy's name!" a little blond headed girl says giggling with her friend.

"Well I'm sure it's better than a flower name" Alex says walking up to Danny. Danny laughs covering her mouth. The girls glare at Alex and she just glares back. "Girls do your mothers know you're bullying someone? Did you know that bully can in fact put even a 5 year old in jail?" Alex says kneeling so she's eye to eye with the girls. They gasped and ran off. "Stupid parents for not teaching kids not to be bitches" she mumbles under her breath.

"Hey Alex thanks!" Danny says smiling for the first time today.

"Hey Love, how are you?" Alex asks picking up Danny. Piper and Alex had been Danny's parental figure since Kubra got her when she was 2. Danny was tough on the outside but a baby when she was around Alex and Piper.

"Where is Piper?" Danny asks looking around confused. She loved Piper and Alex, she wished they could be her parents…but she didn't know how her wish was about to come true.

"In the car waiting for you" was replied. Danny squirmed to get down and ran to Alex's mustang.

"PIPER!" Danny yells excitedly.

"Danny!" piper says hugging the small child close to her, "come on me and Alex got to tell you something" she says helping Danny into her car seat. Danny smiled. If only she could have loving parents like Alex and Piper. Fuck Kubra, he hates me! Danny thought to herself.

When they got to their home, Danny ran into the house and jumped on the couch giggling.

"Hey now we don't jump on furniture!" Piper says laughing.

"Oh come on Piper! Alex lets me!" she giggles smiling. Piper play glares at Alex and puts her hands on her hips.

"Alexandra Pearl Vause! We do not jump on couches" Piper scolds. Alex rolls her eyes and runs after Danny yelling she's going to get her. Piper watches them and smiles. She's always wanted kids, Alex not so much but a blind person could see she loved Danny. She walked into the kitchen to fix dinner for her family. She decided on Danny's favorite meal. Homemade Mac&Cheese. While she cooked she thought back to when she had met Danny. It had been her first trip with Alex, they went to Paris.

" **Come with me baby" Alex says holding Piper close to her. Piper nodded happily. A big goofy smile on her face. Alex smirked.**

" **Shut up Vause" Piper glared. Alex laughs her sexy husky laugh. They were in Alex's apartment in New York. Piper knew what Alex did for a living but she wasn't scared. It excited her honestly.**

 **So together they got on a plane and headed to Paris… Skips to her first time meeting Danny.**

 **Alex walks into their hotel room with something in her arms.**

" **IS that a baby?" Piper shouts.**

" **Shut up Piper! You're going to wake up Danny" Alex growls rocking the small child to her. She could almost pass as Alex's baby which is why Piper freaked.**

" **Alex you have a kid!"**

" **No baby! This is kubra's daughter Danielle. He is a shit father and when I'm up here I get her from him and she spends her time with me. "Alex explains sitting on their bed. Piper walks up to the child and looks down.**

" **Wow Alex, she's beautiful" Piper whispers. Alex nods. Danny had violet eyes with Black curly hair. Her eyes were stunning Piper thinks.**

" **Want to hold her?" Alex asks. Piper nods her head sitting next to Alex. Little Danny opened her eyes and smiled at Piper. Piper held Danny close to her rocking her just like shed seen Alex do.**

" **Alex, I think she's hungry" Piper says when Danny started to suck on her finger.**

" **Shit right, hang on. " Alex runs back to her car to get Danny's bag. She pulls her formula out and her bottle. She quickly mixes her milk and adds cereal to it.**

" **Here" Alex says handing her the bottle. Danny latches and drinks slowly falling asleep.**

" **She's the sweetest baby, I don't get why Kubra hates her but she's a sweetie" Alex says leaning closer to Piper to look at Danny. Alex had fallen in love with Danny the first time shed seen her. Kubra had brought her with him at their first bust. A mule had ran and he killed her. Right in front of Danny. She had screamed her little face turning red. Kubra had slapped her to make her stop. Alex had ran to him and told him to give her the baby. After that Danny was with her almost always.**

" **I protect her when I can but sometimes I just can't. " Alex whispers tears in her eyes.**

" **Baby, we'll protect her" Piper says.**

After that day, Alex would ask Kubra to let Danny say with her. Eventually He moved Danny to America and she started kindergarten at the school next to their apartment. Alex or Piper would pick her up from school and shed stay with them till the weekend. They had raised her and loved her unlike her father. Piper was very protective of Danny. When Danny turned 4 Kubra started her training to become a killer. Danny grew mean and cruel. She hated life, she hurt people because she could. After 9 months Kubra let Alex and Piper get Danny back and it was hell. She was always hitting Piper and Alex, she became very violent. It took them months to teach her to channel her anger towards something else. Her and Piper ran together and Alex and her trained together. Alex knew her line of work was dangerous, so she trained Piper and Danny to be prepared.

"Piper I'm hungry" said a small voice.

"Ok baby, it's almost done. Will you go set the table for me please" Piper says finishing the last touches to the mac&cheese. She made sugar carrots and Pork chops for her and Alex. Alex came sliding in laughing.

"Hey there sexy" she whispers into Pipers ears wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh ick! Get a room" Danny yells. Piper and Alex start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year has passed since Kubra told Alex and Piper they were to take his daughter. Danny was now 6 years old and full of energy. She was very happen when Alex and Piper told her that they were going to adopt her.

"Ya mean I don't got to see fuckface no mow" She asks

"Danielle we don't talk like "Piper scolded.

"Sowy Mommy" Danielle whispers looking down. Piper felt her heart melt. When they had told Danielle she had started to call her Mommy and Alex Momma. That night Danny slept with them and for once in many years she slept great.

Alex kept her training up with Danny and Piper, she taught them to use a gun and knifes to protect themselves. Danny was succeeding because of her training with Kubra. Piper was pretty good too but still struggling with firing off a fun. Alex and Danny had competitions shooting off her AK-47. Danny had yet to beat her but was getting very close to it. After a long day at the shooting range Alex and Danny entered the house to see that Kubra was sitting at their dinner table talking to Piper.

"So we will actually be on her birth certificate?" Piper asks Kubra confused.

"Yes, I will not be on there, you will be her mother and Alex her father" he explained holding the pen out to her. Alex walks into the room.

"What's going on?" Alex asks sitting next to Piper pulling Danny on her lap.

"Baby, he wants us on her birth certificate. Wed be her actual parents by this paper' Piper says tears streaming down her face. Danny climbed into her lap and leaned into her.

"Where do we sign?" Alex asks taking the pen from him. Kubra pointed to where it says father. Alex quickly signs her name on the line then Piper signs.

"Choose her name" he orders.

"Danielle Elizabeth Diana Chapman-Vause" Alex and Piper said at the same time. Kubra nodded and had Alex write that on her certificate. Kubra stands up and shakes Alex's hand.

"Congrats it's a girl" he says and walks out. Piper grabs Danny and gives her a bear hug.

"She's ours!" Piper yells happily. Alex nods and holds her girls close to her.

4 YEARS LATER

One night Danny had gotten expelled from her school for having a water balloon fight in class. When her teacher told her to go to the principal office she had punched the teacher and left the school grounds. When the cops caught her she fought as hard as she could but she was still small for a 10 year old. The cops dragged her to her school and sat her down till her parents showed up.

She knew she had screwed up. She knew her Momma was going to blister her backside but she hated that teacher, she was a bitch! Fuck Momma is gonna kill me. Danny thought to herself.

"DANIELLE ELIZABETH DIANA CHAPMAN-VAUSE" she hears from the front door. She gulps and tries to hide behind one of the cop.

The cops and principal has her mothers in his office telling them what happen. _Good bye sitting down. Good bye phone. Good bye computer and TV. I don't want a spanking!_ Danny was crying by the time her mother's came out of the office. The cop uncuffed her and her mother's pulled her towards their car. Alex didn't even wait till they got to their car. She lifted her leg up on her steps up to her truck and pulled Danny over her knee. She wasted no time lighting her daughter's backside up. Danny was sobbing by the time she was done.

"I sowy Momma! I sowy" Danny sobbed into her mother leg. Her bottom was on fire and she knew sitting was impossible.

"I can't believe you would do this Danielle! "Her momma scolded giving her 5 hard smacks on her thighs. Danny howled in pain. She kicked her legs begging her momma to stop. Alex set her daughter down and squatted to be level with her child.

"Child, I am so disappointed in you. I don't know what to say, as of now you're grounded. You know the rules already. Plus a bedtime spanking" Alex explains. Danny sobs harder her shoulder trembling from sobbing so hard. Alex helps Danny into her truck and buckles her in. Piper looks back and sees her baby still crying and she decided to crawl into the back with Danny. She runs her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Baby you know better than this. Little Lady me and your momma have taught you better than that." Piper scolds softly. That makes Danny sob harder. Piper just sits next to her rubbing her hand. Alex pulls into their drive way and helps get Danny out. She decided to carry Danny in since she's still sobbing. She holds her tightly and rubs her back. Alex takes Danny into her old room and sits in the rocking chair. Alex rocks Danny and softly talks to her.

"I still love you kiddo. You're my baby and I'll always love you. No matter what you do. You aren't a bad kid, you just do naughty things". Danny has stopped crying and is relaxing against Alex. She has her face buried in Alex's hair.

"I'm so sorry Momma. I'll do better" she whispers.

"I know baby." Alex says still rocking her. Alex couldn't imagine her life without her daughter and Piper. Shed do anything for them. Kill a fucker for them. "Come on I think Mommy has dinner ready then I think a bath then bed. I think we will hold off on the bedtime spanking, but you are still grounded." Danny nodded and got off her Momma's lap.

"Momma does Mommy hate me?" Danny asks innocently.

"God no, your mommy loves you more than life itself" Alex exclaims tears in her eyes.

"Mommy come here please" Alex calls out to her girlfriend.

"Yes baby?" Piper knew her daughter was heartbroken because they were disappointed in her.

"Baby our daughter thinks you hate her" Alex explains holding Danny.

"WHAT! No baby no. I love you so much" Piper says holding Danny now. Danny nods her head smiling. She loves her Momma and Mommy. That night they tucked her in and laid beside her and told her the story of how they met each other. It was her favorite story. Sooner than she wanted she felt her eyes close and sleep took over.

Piper and Alex kissed her good night and they walked hand in hand to bed. They both fell asleep quickly. While they slept a man snuck into their child's room and drugged her so she wouldn't wake up and ran away with her.

The next morning Piper goes into Danny's room to wake her up for school. She screams when she sees the bed empty. Alex runs in to see what happened. She sees the bed empty and falls to her knees. She and Piper sob their heart out. They call the cops and they search for their lost child. Piper and Alex were never the same. They move out of the house and soon split.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- dedcv

It has been three years since they had lost their daughter and two since they broke up. Piper had met a man named Larry Bloom and started to date him, Alex was still working for the cartel. Until she was busted and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. She later names Piper Chapman and they are together in prison. Piper ends it with Larry because she couldn't move on from Alex and she missed her child so much. She cried every night missing her more each day. _I wonder what she is like now. What if she's dead? No id know! A mother always knows. God I miss her so much._ Piper cried herself to sleep her first night in prison. She had already seen Alex and they had hugged and cried over their child. When Piper woke up her friend Nicky Nichols was standing over her.

"You ok chapman? You and Vause aint doin so good "Nicky comments worried about her two best friends.

"Yes I agree" a Russian voice says behind Nicky. She looks up and sees Nicky's prison mother Red standing behind her.

"Yea we are ok" she whispers.

"Well, Morello says there's some new girls coming in so you should come too" Nicky says helping Piper up.

"Baby are you ok?" a husky voice asks behind Red.

"Yeah I just miss her" Piper whispers.

"I too baby but you know Danny. She's a touch shit" Alex replies hugging her girlfriend. Piper nods her head and follows her family to the cafeteria. They eat and all go to work. Piper works in electric while Alex works in laundry. Work goes by slowly. So damn slow. Piper keeps thinking about her daughter. She hears a screaming and a loud laughter that sounds too damn familiar. She goes back to work trying to find the stupid lamp. Nicky keeps her company and jokes around but could tell something was really taking a toll on her and Alex. When it's time for dinner they all walk together to the cafeteria. Red has a plate made for Piper and Alex to help them eat. Morello sits down and looks at Alex and Piper.

"Got a question, do you have a kid?" she asks.

Nicky's head shoots up confused. Piper and Alex look up top surprised.

"Why?" piper asks her attention on Morello. Alex following her lead.

"Because last time I checked…there's only one Vause and Chapman but now there's a Chapman-Vause!" she exclaims. Piper looks at Alex

"Could it be?" Piper says getting up and looking around. Alex shoots up looking around her.

"What is going on here!" someone exclaims when a small girl comes running in a CO hot on her heels. The girl is laughing hysterically.

"FUCK YOU PIG!" a voice screams.

"Danny?" Piper whispers seeing her girl.

"No way" Alex whispers getting out of her seat.

The girl stops suddenly and looks at Piper

"Mommy?" the voice whispers

"DANNY!" Piper screams. She takes running to her daughter. Alex is right besides her tackling their daughter.

"MOMMA! MOMMY!" the voice screams out.

"Oof!" The girl grunts as her mother's grab her in a hug. Every CO runs towards them ready to tackle but stop when they see that they are hugging and crying. Alex and Piper had Danny on their laps hugging her tightly.

"Mommy, Mommy can't breath" Danny says.

"Danny oh my god Danny! You're alive" Piper sobs touching her daughters face to see if she was real.

"Um yea Mommy I am" she replies leaning into her touch.

"Hi Momma" Danny says shyly looking at Alex. Alex kisses her forehead and hugs her tighter.

"M..Momma please need air" Danny laughs. Nicky and Red and everyone one else has surrounded them. Piper and Alex refuse to let their daughter go, they just keep holding her. Nicky eventually gets tired of standing and sits next to Alex and waits. Red and the rest of their family sit and follow Nicky's example.

Alex looks up when she sees Nicky.

"Sorry" she mumbles. Nicky laughs.

"Nah you aint. " Alex nods her head in agreement. Danny has managed to get her mother's off of her and she stands up.

"Damn Momma ya miss me dat much?" she laughs. Everyone stands up. Mendez suddenly grabs Danny and puts her in cuffs,

"NOOOOO NOT MY BABY" Piper screams leaping for Mendez. Red grabs her while Nicky grabs Alex.

"Stop both of you now!" Red commands.

"Please we just got our Daughter back please don't take her from us" Piper sobbed

"She is going to SHU" Mendez says smirking. Piper tried to lunge at him but red holds her tightly.

"Someone go get Cuputo now" yells CO Bell. One of the CO's takes off running and returns within 5 minutes with the warden in tow.

"What the fuck is going on!" he demands

"Sir we found out that Vause and Chapman have a little Chapman-Vause... that's her but she ran and Mendez is tyring to put her in SHU" Nicky says respectfully like her prison Mommy taught her.

"Let her go Mendez" he orders. Mendez uncuffs her and walks away.

"This is the only time Chapman, Vause. I know she was taken from you many years ago. This is the only favor I'm doing for you" he says walking away. Piper grabs Danny and pulls her to her.

"Danny what are you doing in prison" Alex asks suddenly.

"Uh well…see what happened... well I...um. Shit" she whispers and pulls away from her Mommy and runs off.

"Alex?" Piper asks crying again.

"Find her! Alex demands to her family. Red gets their big family together. Their family consists of Red, her daughter Nicky, Gina, Big Boo, Frieda, Taystee, Poussey, Black Cindy, Daya and her mother, Lorna and Norma. They all split up to find the daughter of Alex and Piper.

There we go folks…chapter 2. Let me know what yall think please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I reread this story and I myself got confused. So I want to say that Danny is 15 when she is sent to prison. Yes I know minors don't go to prison but soon you'll find out what happens.

CHAPTER 4

Danny knew she shouldn't have ran. Her moms hated that but she could not face them yet. She could not bare to tell them she was a murderer. She hid in the chapel, she had found a secret room in the chap and made it her hiding spot. After she had been kidnapped her kidnapper took her to her father. He told her that since she was older she was ready for the business. She hated him after that even more. He made her work against her momma. He made sure to keep her hidden from her Momma but she knew when she had seen her and Mommy at his party in Paris. He had beat her that night for disobeying him but she was used to it.

"Is she in here?" A Boston accented voice yelled.

"No Morello she's not, I've already checked!" Another voice called out. It was her Momma. She whimpered trying to stay quiet. Oh her Momma was pissed. She peeked out of her hiding spot to see and she gulped. Her Momma and her Mommy were there. So was the wild haired red head and the Russian. Fuck. She stayed where she was at till her parents left.

"go on ahead Nicky, Imma sit for a few minutes" says the Russian voice.

"you sure Mommy?" Nicky asks looking back towards Red.

"yes now go" Red says nodding towards the door. Once Red was alone she sat down and closed her eyes.

"Ok child, come on out. I know you're in here" Red says looking straight at Danny. Danny pulled back into her hiding spot. .damn it! Fucking Russian. Danny thinks to herself.

"Don't worry little one I won't tell your mother's you are here" she says just loud enough for Danny to hear.

"Ya promise?" Danny asks.

"Scouts honor" the Russian says sitting up. Danny crawls out of her hiding spot and sits.

"Now why are you hiding from your mothers?" Red asks coming and sitting next to the shaking child.

"Momma and Mommy will hate me" Danny whispers pulling her legs closer to her and hugging them.

"Mothers. Real mothers will never hate their child little one. And I can tell Alex and Piper loves you. Piper has been crying since you left." Red says

"Yea that's Mommy" Danny says.

"And who is Alex?" Red asks

"Momma"

"So that means your my granddaughter" red says

"Really? How?"

"Alex and Piper are my daughters"

"Oh cool. So I get three grandmas!" Danny exclaims looking happy.

"Indeed" says a husky voice. Danny jumps tries to hide behind Red.

"uh hi Momma" Danny says behind Red. Red laughs.

"Shud up Gemma" Danny whispers quietly.

"Aww Alex did you hear her she called me Gemma! What is a Gemma?" Red asks Danny smirking.

"Grandma Red" Alex explains sitting down next to Danny and sitting her in her lap. Piper sits next to Alex and pulls Danny so she is sitting in both of their laps.

"that's cheating Gemma, dey wasn't supposed to find me" Danny pouts crossing her arms.

"love she didn't tell us, we came back here to have our own time" piper explains holding her precious daughter.

"I sowy Momma, Mommy" Danny cried laying her head on Pipers shoulder. They held her tightly whispering their love to her. Red got up and walked out. She had a granddaughter, how lucky was she?

Minutes passed and Danny was still being held by her mothers.

"Danny, why are you in prison?" Piper asks.

"well um it's a long story and I uh don't want to say" Danny says

"Ok baby you don't have to" Piper says softly.

"Really?" Danny asks surprised. Her mothers nod.

"Of course love, when you are ready to tell us we will be here for you. Now though its time to go meet the rest of your extended family. You've met your Gemma now for the rest" Alex says helping her daughter and girl friend up. They headed to the rec room where they knew the rest of the family was at.

Red had the family sitting around her waiting.

"Hey Ma" Alex says holding her daughter and Pipers hand.

"Ah here is the new member of the family." Red says standing up. Everyone stands up and somehow Alex manages to get Danny in the center while her and her Mommy are standing next to her.

"Ok every one lets give Danny some air" Piper says when she sees Dannys breathing picks up. Alex senses something is wrong and pulls Danny to the side.

"Whats wrong Little one?" Alex says holding Danny close to her.

"Momma are you still mad at me?" Danny whispers.

"God no baby, you were 11 baby. Every kid makes mistakes. You took your punishment like a big girl and that was it. Forgive and forgotten" Alex says crying. Danny nods her head.

"What if they don't like me Momma?"

"They would be so stupid not to love you baby" Piper says behind Danny.

"Mommy" Danny says whimpering. She had missed her mothers so much it hurt.

"Hey Princess its going to be ok. You are with us now. " Piper says holding her trembling child close to her.

"GROUP HUG!" yells a voice coming behind Alex and hgging her while Red stands behind Piper. Soon it turns into a big family hug.

"MMM'k can I breath please" danny yells.

"well that crazy ass is your Aunt Nicky" Alex says while everyone steps away from them. Nicky walks up to her niece and hugs her

"Hey kid, if you need anything holler. I got your back kiddo" Nicky whispers into Dannys ear. Nicky doesn't like kids, never have but looking at this little girl made her love her as her own. She was determined to be the best Aunt to this child who held so much pain in her violet eyes.

"Thanks Aunty Nicky" Danny whispers back smiling. After her father had her kidnapped she didn't think shed ever find her family but now she has and its gotten bigger.

"You've met you Gemma" Piper says

Red gives her a big hug and kisses her forhead.

"Hi Gemma" Red laughs softly

"Hi Dear. Welcome to the family"

"This is your Aunt Boo" Alex introduces a big dyke.

"Hey can I just call you Boo?" Danny asks. She didn't feel like boo was an aunty more like a big sister or weird great aunt. Boo nods her head and pulls her in for a hug.

"I got your back to kid" she says smiing. Nope shes cool Danny thinks.

"that is Norma and Frieda" Alex says pointing.

"whoa sick tat! " Danny yells seeing Frieda octopus tat on her neck.

"Thanks kiddo"

" That is Taystee, Black Cindy and Poussey" Piper says pointing to three black women.

" hii" Danny says shyly. The three women walks up to Danny.

"Hey kid, welcome to hell and if you ever need anything holler" Taystee says patting Danny on her shoulder. Danny nodded again.

"that's Daya and her mother"

"Hot fucking damn!" Danny exclaims seeing the very sexy Daya.

"Momma shes fine as fuck" Danny whispers looking at Daya.

"kid, shes to old for you"

"still don't mean I cant look at her fine ass" Danny says

"hey kid you are drooling: Nicky yells watching her niece.

"shud up Aunty" Danny yells as Daya and her mother walk up to her.

"hey kid nice to meet you. Welcome to the family" Dayas mother says. Danny nods again.

"Okay now that we have introduced you to everyone we can play a game of bs" Alex says.

"Im good Momma, im actually really tired" Danny says making her way to the door. Alex and Piper follow her out and to her bunk. They tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Piper hums her a lullaby while Alex rubs her back to help her fall asleep. In minutes Danny is asleep.

I know super short chapter im sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny could sleep for shit. She was currently having a nightmare,

 _She was back with her father, he had her girlfriend tied to a chair. Danny was screaming for her father to not shoot her. She had begged him to spare her but he looked her dead in her eyes and shot her. Danny fell to her knees and howled in pain. She could feel her heart shatter. Her father came over to her and shot her in her shoulder._

" _That's for being weak you stupid bitch" he says spitting on his only daughter. Danny laid there sobbing. She missed her mothers so much she had screamed for them for a year now. She knew they were dead. Her father told her that every day since she went back to him. She stood up and grabbed the gun that was thrown beside her loves body. Her love was so beautiful, it looked like she was asleep._

" _Shelby I'm so sorry" Danny cried holding Shelby's body to her. After what seemed like hours she had Shelby buried in her back yard. She refused to let any monsters touch her precious body. She had buried the ring she got for Shelby with her body. Once Shelby was buried she went to find her father. HE was going to die…tonight. He had killed her mothers and now her loves. After she had seen her mothers one time after she had been kidnapped her father had beaten her into submission but then she met Shelby one of her mules and fell in love. Her father had killed the last person she had loved and he would die. She went into his office and waited for him to stop speaking to his right hand man. Danny without even blinking shot her father between his eyes and shot his right hand just as quickly. They both dropped like a sack of potatoes. She kicked her father till she felt better then called the cops. They were there in seconds. She told them everything and surrendered herself. She had nothing to live for. "Good bye love" she whispers as the cops put her in one of the patrol cars._

Danny wakes up with screaming when someone shakes her.

"Whoa easy baby" a soft loving voice calls out. Its her Mommy. Danny climbs into her lap and starts to cry. Alex comes into the cube and sees her daughter crying and rushes in and sits nect to Piper.

"Whats wrong love?" alex asks

"I murdered him!" Danny shouts sobbing. Alex shoots up and grabs Danny from Piper and lays her down. She had Piper lay behind Danny and she lays in front.

"Look at me Danielle" Alex orders calmly. Danny looks up at her Momma.

"I killed Kubra" Danny whispers.

"What!" Alex exclaims. Danny nods her head crying harder.

"he said he had killed you two then he killed Shelby and I got so mad I killed him in cold blood. But he deserved it!"

"Yes he did kid." Alex agrees holding her little girl closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny was still laying between her mothers explaining to them what had happened after her father kidnapped her. Piper and Alex were beyond pissed that their daughter had suffered so much. Alex knew that Kubra had a lot of people who would kill them on site but thanks to her daughter the chances were slim to none. Danny had her head rested on Alex's chest and was playing with Pipers hair when they heard a cough. It was Cuputo and he wasn't too happy.

"Inmates what are you doing?" he growls.

"We are comforting our daughter who we haven't seen in years Cuputo "Alex replies getting up out of the bed and standing in front of him. She raises her glasses to her head and raises her eyebrow. Cuputo takes a step back and coughs to hide his flinch.

"I can't have you three in one bed" Cuputo points out.

"Jeez Cuputo, this is our daughter! It's not lesbian activities. Go the fuck away!" Piper screams getting out of the bed with her fists clinched.

"Sit down Piper Elizabeth!" Alex growls her eyes not moving from Cuputo. Piper sits down immediately. Danny giggles quietly. Piper turns around and jumps her daughter and starts to tickle her.

"NOOO MOMMY!" Danny shrieks laughing. Cuputo walks away growling. Alex jumps Piper and starts to tickle her.

"ALEXXXXX" piper shrieks laughing.

"Say it Baby" Alex laughs helping her daughter out from under Piper.

"NEVERRRRR"

"It's time for the killer move" Alex says moving down to Pipers neck and she has to cover her ears when Piper shrieks. People come running to see what is going on. Danny is laughing so hard she's on the floor rolling. Nicky runs up and yells

"The fuck is going on!"

"Mama and Mommy are having a tickle fight Aunty" Danny explains standing up holding her sides.

"OH" Nicky says.

Piper is panting trying to catch her breath while Alex has collapsed on her.

"Damn it Alex that's cheating" She pants.

"No it's not love, its only cheating if I say... had Danny helping me" Alex comments back getting off of Piper and helping her up.

"Damn we thought someone was killing Piper man "Nicky says walking away along with the other inmates.

"Danny where is your cube?" Alex asks.

"Um well I um came from SHU" Danny says looking down.

"WHAT!" Alex and Piper shout. Danny takes a step back.

"Um yeah. I um punched pornstach"Danny explains covering her backside. Alex beckoned Danny to her. She had her glasses up on her head. Danny whimpers, glasses up means she's in trouble. Danny trudges over to her mothers. Alex lifts her chin up "that will not happen again little girl" Alex says sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" Danny whispers. Alex pulls her into a hug. "We can't lose you again Baby girl." Piper says rubbing Danny's back.

"Sowy Mama, Mommy" Danny cries.

"It's ok love, let's get you into bed" Alex says walking towards Cuputos office. He is waiting for them.

"This is the only time I will do this. For the next month your daughter will stay with you two in the cube Vause is in. Do not make me regret this" Cuputo says walking into his office. Co Neil and Bell followed them to their bunks. They move into Alex's cube which is next to Red and Nicky.

"Hey Ma" Alex says sticking her head into her prisons moms cube "Come over "Red and Nicky walk into their cube.

"What's up?" Nicky asks seeing her niece and sitting next to her.

"Hi Aunty" Danny whispers leaning into her new Aunt.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yeah this is just kind of new to me. After fuckface took me I didn't have what Mama and Mommy gave me. I missed hugs and cuddles and I love yous. IS that weird?" Danny asks tears in her eyes. Nicky pulled her niece into her lap and hugged her tightly

"Nah kid, it's not weird. I know how you feel though. My mother isn't the most loving woman in the world but when I met Red everything changed. It took me a while to get used to her hugs and actually feeling loved" Nicky says telling Danny about her upbringing.

"That's terrible Aunty" Danny says cuddling into Nicky. Alex, Piper and Red heard Nicky and smile at each other.

"It hurt for me to know that my child was unloved before I came into the picture" Red says.

"Mommy and Momma has loved me for as long as I can remember. But when I'm not with them he was mean and always hit me" Danny says looking at her mothers.

"Since you were one kid" Alex says.  
"I met you when you were two I believe" Piper says

"How come you met me a year later?" Danny asks confused.

"Your Momma didn't take me with her traveling for a year. My First time was Paris, which is where I met you" Piper says remembering that day. Danny nods looking up at Nicky.

"Hey Aunty does your Mom even come see you?"

"No "Nicky says without emotion.

"I'm sorry Aunty" Danny says hugging her.

"It's ok kid. I don't need her, I got an amazing mommy now. She loves me and I even have a sister and you now and what more could I ask for. I have more love than I have ever had." Nicky says love in her eyes as she looks at her Mom.

"I love you Mommy" Nicky says.

"I love you my daughter" Red replies her hand over her heart.

"Hey Gemma what about me?" Danny laughs

"Oh of course Granddaughter" Red laughs.

"Hey no fair Mommy!" Nicky whines giggling.

"Hey what about us "Alex pouts. Danny gets up and tackles her Mama.

"I love you Momma!"

"Hey!"

"I love you Mommy!" Danny yells. The new family sit down on the beds, Alex, Danny and Piper on one bed and Red and Nicky on the other bed. Alex started telling Nicky and Red stories of Danny when she was littler. Red and Nicky laughed so hard when they were told some of the stories. Danny cuddled into her Mama and let her Mommy rub her back till she drifted off to sleep. Once asleep the adults made a plan to keep Danny away from Pornstach (Mendez).

"She is to be with someone at all times. I will not lose her again" Piper demanded rocking her daughter who somehow managed to crawl into her lap after she fell asleep. Piper couldn't believe her daughter was back in her arms. After Danny was taken she and Alex were always fighting. That's all they did, Piper felt like there was no love between them after Danny was taken. She had cried for months after she left Alex. She cried for her love and her missing child.

"I agree, that fucker may not target her but better safe than sorry" Alex comments helping Piper get Danny into bed. As they get her undress they gasp in horror. Danny's back was littered with scars.

"That motherfucker!" Piper screamed waking Danny who shot up and ran under the bed crying. Piper had to walk away causing the Cos to go after her.

"Baby its ok, Mommy isn't mad at you. She is mad at Kubra. Come out here love" Alex tried to coach her sobbing daughter out from under her bed.

"Please… I'm sorry I'll be good, please dad don't hit me" Danny sobbed. Nicky comes up to Alex and points to Danny.

"Let me try Vause" Nicky says crawling under the bed. It's a tight fit but she lays down next to Danny and starts to hum a song she really didn't know the lyrics too. As she hummed Danny started to get closer to Nicky and looked up at her.

"Please don't hit me Aunty" Danny whimpers. Nicky gasps and pulls Danny into a breath crushing hug.

"Never kid. Never as long as I'm your aunt will I hurt you. I love you kid and so do your moms. Your Mommy was so upset that you had been hurt. She still loves you, I don't think she could ever stop loving you Little Vause" Nicky says tears in her eyes. She had never seen such a broken child. It broke her heart to see her niece so scared. Nicky swore then and there that no one would hurt this little girl. "Come on Princess, let's get you to your Momma and Mommy. I know they want to hold you" Nicky says sliding out from under the bed with Danny still in her arms. Once she's out she continues to hold Danny and rocks her. Alex and Piper are both crying with three Co.'s standing next to them confused.

"Hey Vause help me up" Nicky says. Alex and Piper rush over to Nicky and help her stand up with Danny holding on to her.

"Hey Princess, look its Momma and Mommy" Nicky says softly. Danny looks up at her Momma.

"Yous mad at me Momma?" Danny whispers trembling. Alex sits Nicky down and looks at Danny.

"Never baby. You got scared and Mommy is so sorry for scaring you. Can I hold you Baby?" Danny nods and holds her arms out towards Alex. Alex and Piper hold Danny between them holding and kissing her. Nicky goes back to her bunk and climbs into her Mothers bed and starts to cry. Red holds her close to her and sings softly but loud enough for Danny and her moms to hear. After what seems like hours Danny falls asleep between her mothers. The cos were confused but Cuputo had told them to leave the three of them alone.


End file.
